


Arthur, ti presento Eames

by TinyGothChip13



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hating Rom-coms is a personality trait, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Movie, Sharing a Room
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGothChip13/pseuds/TinyGothChip13
Summary: Arthur odia i film romantici, sin da quando ne ha dovuto guardare uno con Cobb e la moglie: li trova noiosi, irrealistici, banali e zeppi di cliché. Quando conosce Eames, però, si ritrova a vivere tutte quelle situazioni che ha sempre odiato e ad affrontare quei sentimenti che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di lasciar dominare la sua mente.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 1





	Arthur, ti presento Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gente! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction basata su un film di Nolan, ma ne arriveranno altre...  
> Ringrazio come sempre la mia beta di fiducia e vi auguro una buona lettura!

Durante la sua vita, Arthur si era reso conto di odiare molte cose: i calzini a righe, per esempio, o la salsa Caesar, e quella musica soporifera che trasmettevano sempre nelle hall degli hotel. Aveva gusti difficili anche nel campo letterario: disprezzava qualunque libro che non fosse un saggio a tema scientifico o un classico scritto da autori russi o britannici; non l’avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, ma anche alcune graphic novel erano diventate per lui letture piacevoli. Con il cinema, invece, era di più larghe vedute: apprezzava tutti i generi, dal fantasy al comico, ma ce n’era uno che proprio non riusciva a guardare, a causa della banalità delle trame e della prevedibilità dei personaggi, ovvero i film romantici. La prima volta che ne aveva visto uno era stato obbligato da Cobb e Mal, entrambi grandi fan di quel tipo di storie, e ne era rimasto inorridito. Si era costretto a vederne un altro paio per confermare le sue teorie e comprendere appieno i motivi per cui li disprezzava così tanto; da sempre si era ripetuto che per odiare qualcosa lo si dovesse conoscere a fondo e questo non sarebbe stato un caso eccezionale. Per sua fortuna, dopo poche pellicole riuscì ad individuare tutti i cliché più noiosi e fastidiosi, interrompendo così quella tortura auto-inflitta, derivata da una spinta di masochismo.

Arthur odiava i film romantici, principalmente perché ne odiava i protagonisti: coloro che si rifiutavano di accettare i propri sentimenti per buona parte della storia, o chi, nonostante si fosse deciso a confessare l’amore, non aveva il coraggio di farlo. C’erano poi anche quelli che dichiaravano di odiarsi ma flirtavano, senza rendersene conto, per l’intero film e quelli che si completavano a vicenda, anime gemelle destinate a stare insieme nonostante le avversità.

Arthur odiava i film romantici perché erano pervasi da sogni ad occhi aperti e pensieri smielati dei personaggi che desideravano destini impossibili per loro che, contro ogni probabilità, diventavano sempre realtà; non tollerava persone così irrazionali e, per sua sfortuna, le pellicole romantiche ne erano zeppe.

Arthur odiava i film romantici ovviamente soprattutto per le trame banali, prevedibili, costituite dalle stesse situazioni viste e riviste, degli stessi cliché, come la scena di litigio tra i due protagonisti basato su un’incomprensione, ma che culminava sempre con un bacio tra loro.

Arthur odiava i film romantici ma senza rendersene conto si era ritrovato a vivere dentro una storia simile, a ripetere in prima persona i cliché che tanto disprezzava sul grande schermo, ed era tutta colpa di Eames. 

L’aveva conosciuto qualche tempo prima, quando lui e Cobb avevano avuto bisogno di un falsario per un’estrazione, e fin da subito ne era rimasto colpito, sia dal suo modo di vestire che dall’atteggiamento rilassato e per nulla serio. Ne era quasi affascinato, tanto da essere davvero curioso di conoscerlo a fondo, ma già dal primo meeting aveva capito che erano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, incompatibili, visto che Eames chiaramente si divertiva a infastidirlo e deriderlo per il suo essere preciso e permaloso; commenti fatti col sorriso a cui Arthur ribatteva con risposte acide, che però non facevano altro che aumentare la voglia dell’altro di continuare a prenderlo in giro. Avevano passato l’intero periodo di preparazione dell’operazione a battibeccare, e avevano continuato anche nel sogno, nonostante si coprissero le spalle a vicenda, difendendosi con i proiettili dal subconscio dell’obiettivo tra un insulto e l’altro. Quando a fine lavoro si erano nuovamente divisi e lui e Cobb erano andati all’aeroporto, Arthur aveva potuto finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo: in quei pochi giorni a contatto con Eames si era sentito impazzire; passava dalla semplice irritazione alla rabbia vera e propria per i suoi commenti, oltre a essere confuso riguardo cosa pensare di lui. Nonostante tutto, erano però un buon team, tanto che anche Cobb glielo aveva fatto notare.

-Lavorate bene insieme, tu e il falsario… Quasi vi completate a vicenda.-

Arthur aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, offeso dalla sua affermazione, che non avrebbe mai ammesso essere fondata, prima di rispondergli.

-Dio, ti prego, no! Cos’è, una rom-com da quattro soldi? Non ci “completiamo” a vicenda, ci odiamo a vicenda. Semplice- gli aveva detto, stizzito, prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo libro. 

Quella notte, però, mentre cercava di prendere sonno, ci aveva rimuginato ancora, giungendo alla conclusione che pensare ad Eames non faceva che renderlo turbato per le sue idee discordanti in proposito, ragionamenti che finivano per portarlo sulla via dei sogni impossibili, irritandolo per questa sua irrazionalità. Non riusciva a comprendere cosa provasse e nemmeno ad accettarlo; al posto di riorganizzare le idee e comportarsi da persona calma e razionale decise però di tagliare ogni contatto con Eames, così da non dover pensarci più. Il suo piano, perfetto nella teoria, si rivelò però fallimentare per due semplici motivi, due fattori che Arthur non aveva calcolato: il lavoro e ciò che credeva di riuscire a sopprimere. Eames era, infatti, terribilmente bravo nel suo lavoro, il migliore, tanto che spesso lui e Cobb si ritrovavano costretti a contattarlo ancora in vista di un’estrazione particolarmente difficile; incontri così sporadici non dovevano essere un problema per Arthur, in teoria, ma lo furono. Aveva sopravvalutato la sua capacità di ignorare i sentimenti che, in fondo, sapeva di avere. Ogni volta che concludevano il lavoro e si separavano, tornando ognuno sulla propria strada, appariva tutto nella norma, ma dopo pochi giorni l’inglese si ritrovava a chiedersi, nei momenti più assurdi, cosa Eames stesse facendo e dove fosse, finendo sempre per distrarsi e non riuscire più a concentrarsi totalmente. Si ritrovava quindi a rintracciarlo, in modo da non doverci pensare più, accantonando quell’inutile informazione che, però, riusciva a rassicurarlo. Avrebbe voluto averlo accanto, anche se avrebbe significato continui battibecchi e lo stravolgimento della sua routine. Cobb iniziava a chiedersi il perché dello strano comportamento di Arthur ed era poi proprio grazie a lui se l’inglese aveva finalmente fatto ordine nella sua mente e compreso cosa gli stesse accadendo.

Era passato poco più di un anno da quando aveva conosciuto Eames, e ora lui e Dom, dopo aver fallito l’estrazione per conto della Cobol, stavano assemblando la squadra per l’innesto, che Arthur ancora considerava impossibile. Erano a Parigi ed erano sicuri di aver trovato un architetto, Ariadne, una giovane studentessa; Cobb le aveva insegnato le basi, ma ora se ne stava andando, lasciandola nelle mani di Arthur.

-Dove vai?

-Devo parlare con Eames- gli aveva risposto Dom.

Nell’udire quel nome, Arthur l’aveva guardato, sorpreso, prima di ribattere.

-Ma è a Mombasa, lì c’è la Cobol!-

L’amico l’aveva guardato per qualche istante, chiaramente stupefatto dal fatto che l’inglese già sapesse dove si trovasse l’altro.

-È un rischio necessario. Ci serve un falsario- gli aveva detto. Si era avvicinato alla porta e aveva fatto come per aprirla, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

-Com’è che sai sempre dove si trova Eames? Dimmi la verità, hai una cotta per lui e sei il suo stalker?- gli chiese, serio, diretto.

Arthur arrossì, imbarazzato per la supposizione dell’altro e lo guardò offeso.

-Assolutamente no!- gli disse, seccamente.

Dom ridacchiò.

-Va bene, come vuoi. Comunque, mi farò sentire presto… Ah, e la prossima volta che verrà Ariadne, insegnale qualche paradosso.-

Arthur annuì, mentre tornava a sistemare la valigetta e le carte sparse per terra. Attese di sentire l’uscio richiudersi, per poi sbuffare, ancora infastidito dal commento di Cobb. Era ovvio per lui che non avesse una cotta per Eames, ma l’amico continuava a reintrodurre l’argomento nelle loro conversazioni, come se non riuscisse a capire quel semplice concetto. Arthur e Eames passavano il tempo in cui erano costretti a lavorare e a rimanere insieme a battibeccare e provocarsi a vicenda, dandosi fastidio e spesso insultandosi, ma Dom insisteva sul fatto che in realtà flirtassero tutto il tempo… Il tutto solo perché Eames lo chiamava “tesoro” e lui, mentre ribatteva aspramente, spesso arrossiva leggermente. Per loro non significava nulla, ovviamente. Non passavano il tempo a darsi fastidio e distrarsi l’un l’altro cercando di costruire un legame più profondo, con la speranza che si sviluppasse sempre di più. Soprattutto, Arthur non si ritrovava mai ad osservare Eames durante le riunioni, affascinato sia dal suo aspetto che dalla sua personalità.

Ovviamente, queste erano solo bugie che l’inglese si ripeteva da mesi, e proprio in quel momento, a causa dei ragionamenti scaturiti dalla frase di Cobb, fece crollare il suo castello di illusioni e menzogne. Fu come essere investito da un treno merci a tutta velocità. 

-Porca merda- sussurrò, mentre posava sul tavolo la valigetta, prima di sedersi sulla sdraio. Aveva finito per prendersi davvero una cotta per l’unica persona che, probabilmente, lo odiava davvero. Non aveva alcuna sicurezza che anche Eames la pensasse come lui, anzi, era quasi certo del contrario; eppure, nonostante Arthur sapesse perfettamente di non essere in grado di affrontare un eventuale amore impossibile, destinato a non essere ricambiato, si era invaghito proprio di lui. Aveva dimostrato di essere irrazionale come le persone che tanto odiava e ciò non faceva che dargli fastidio, facendolo arrabbiare con se stesso terribilmente. Per fortuna l’addestramento di Ariadne contribuì a distrarlo, tanto che rifletteva sulla questione solo pochi minuti, prima di addormentarsi, e il resto del tempo si teneva occupato con progetti e paradossi. 

Tutto funzionò fino a quando Cobb, seguito dal loro nuovo chimico, dal signor Saito e dallo stesso Eames, li raggiunse nella casa sicura di Parigi. Da allora, l’attenzione di Arthur si spostò inevitabilmente sul falsario, nuovamente, anche se l’altro sembrò non notarlo: battibeccavano come al solito, anche se ora che l’inglese ci prestava più attenzione, non poteva che dare ragione a Cobb sul fatto che flirtassero di continuo; Eames non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, probabilmente. Invece, Cobb si accorse subito del cambiamento di Arthur, tanto che la sera stessa lo fece restare sveglio con una scusa, con l’obiettivo di farlo confessare.

-Avevo ragione, no? Non provare a mentirmi e dire che non ci stai chiaramente provando, dai!- gli disse, incalzante.

\- Odio ammetterlo, ma sì. Mi piace Eames e cerco di farglielo capire. E lui mi regge anche il gioco, ma ha sempre fatto così, quindi non significa nulla, no?-

Dom non rispose, ma gli sorrise, e ad Arthur venne voglia di mettergli le mani addosso. Avrebbe voluto una risposta a quell'interrogativo, che credeva di avere da molto tempo,e la voleva dall'amico che li conosceva bene entrambi, che però si ostinava a stare zitto.

Più ci pensava, più Eames prendeva possesso della sua mente, e ad Arthur questo dava sui nervi. Ormai si era scavato la fossa tutto da solo, e non gli restava che gettarsici dentro, rivelandogli cosa sentiva. Non avrebbe retto a lungo senza far trapelare nulla,e Eames l’avrebbe capito subito. Preferiva però farlo di persona, prima che l’altro avesse la possibilità di rinfacciarglielo, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, come una delle sere seguenti gli dimostrò.  
Erano ormai passate un paio di settimane dall’inizio della preparazione dell’innesto e le loro prese in giro si erano fatte sempre più fantasiose; erano destinate a finire presto, però, e Arthur ne era certo. Tra poco avrebbero attuato il piano e si sarebbero nuovamente separati, forse per sempre, visto l’imminente ritiro di Cobb. Proprio per questo Arthur decise di rivelargli tutto proprio la sera prima della partenza, in una delle sue solite spinte di masochismo. Aveva rimandato fino all’ultimo, ma ardeva dal sapere che cosa l’altro gli avrebbe risposto, anche se avrebbe potuto ferirlo terribilmente.

Bussò alla porta della stanza d’hotel di Eames e lo sentì imprecare da poco lontano, lamentandosi dell’ora a cui l’ospite inaspettato si era presentato.

-Ah, Arthur. E chi se no?- disse, una volta aperta la porta, rimanendo sulla soglia. -Cosa vuoi?-

All’inglese ci volle qualche istante per rispondere. Eames gli aveva aperto completamente svestito, con solo un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli ancora umidi; doveva aver appena finito di farsi una doccia. Arthur deglutì a fatica, lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata verso il basso, sperando che l’altro non notasse nulla.

-Devo parlarti di una cosa- incominciò, cercando di costringersi ad attenersi al suo piano. La sua ansia, però, prese il sopravvento proprio allora, facendogli rimediare un argomento sensato per giustificare la sua presenza lì. Non aveva la forza di dirgli nulla e dimostrava a se stesso di essere un codardo, che non era in grado di parlare dei suoi sentimenti. Lo stesso Arthur impacciato del liceo, in fondo.

-Si tratta di Cobb. Delle sue proiezioni, a dire la verità.-

In pochi minuti gli riassunse tutti i problemi riscontrati di recente, mentre nella sua mente si ripeteva di star facendo l’ennesimo errore, di doversi aprire con lui nonostante temesse la sua reazione, nonostante fosse sicuro di non avere il coraggio necessario. Finì per rientrare nella sua stanza qualche minto dopo, livido dalla rabbia per aver nascosto tutto ancora una volta e si costrinse, ancora una volta, a ripassare il piano per il lavoro, così da distarsi. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe poi reso conto che era stato effettivamente utile farlo,visto che l’innestò si rivelò molto più complicato del previsto: nessuno, nemmeno lui, si aspettava che il subconscio di Fischer sarebbe stato militarizzato ed era effettivamente colpa sua se non si erano trovati pronti a quell’evenienza. Ora Saito era ferito e Arthur si sentiva vagamente in colpa a star ringraziando che invece Eames e la fosse cavata senza nemmeno un graffio e , pochi minuti dopo, l’uomo ne aveva nuovamente approfittato per prenderlo in giro mentre lo aiutava ad eliminare un cecchino.

-Non devi aver paura di sognare un po’ più in grande, tesoro- gli aveva detto, e Arthur aveva perso un battito, sentendo ancora quel nomignolo. Come l’altro si era poi allontanato dopo aver buttato il lanciagranate, con il suo solito sorrisetto arrogante, l’inglese si era dovuto trattenere dal saltargli letteralmente addosso e pregarlo di prenderselo lì e ora, sopra la prima scrivania disponibile. La figura dell’uomo d’azione superbo, attraente e terribilmente preparato nel suo campo lo attraeva da sempre e vedere Eames rispettare a pieno quel canone non faceva che rendergli complicato concentrarsi ancora una volta. Proprio per questo era poi finito a baciare Ariadne nel livello successivo, come a distrarre le proiezioni; questa era ovviamente soltanto una banalissima scusa. Baciarla non era stato che per lui l’ennesima distrazione per ritornare concentrato su ciò che era davvero importante, visto che sarebbe rimasto solo contro la sicurezza di un intero livello. Fu proprio Eames a ricordarglielo, mentre lui li collegava al PASIV:

-La sicurezza arriverà in massa…

-E io li porterò a una bella caccia alla volpe- gli disse, sicuro di sé. Aveva combattuto con molte più proiezioni per l’addestramento, oltre che averlo fatto in altri lavori con il falsario. Gli bastava rimanere concentrato.

\- Basta che torni in tempo per il calcio- si era raccomandato l’altro, sminuendolo.

-A dormire, signor Eames- ribatté ancora Arthur, sentendo un’irresistibile voglia di baciarlo per cancellargli quel sorrisetto dal viso, ma si trattenne, visto che erano nel bel mezzo del lavoro più complicato mai fatto e che si stava rivelando pieno di ulteriori problemi. Da quel momento, infatti, tutto peggiorò ancora, visto che mancarono il primo calcio e lui fu costretto ad escogitare il modo per creare quella caduta anche senza la gravità; miracolosamente, ci riuscì. 

Quando si svegliò poi sull’aereo, dopo essersi assicurato che tutti fossero svegli, compreso Saito, si lasciò finalmente andare al sentimento di affossamento che i suoi errori gli provocavano e non poté trattenersi dall’assumere la sua solita espressione corrucciata; era un perfezionista e non poteva che sentirsi deluso profondamente da se stesso sia dagli errori delle sue ricerche, che avevano provocato non pochi danni, sia per il suo comportamento con Eames.

Recuperò velocemente il suo piccolo bagaglio, riflettendo sul da farsi. Cobb sarebbe finalmente tornato dalla sua famiglia e gli altri avrebbero presto preso un altro volo per tornare a casa e godersi la meritata vacanza; non avrebbero più lavorato assieme, probabilmente, visto il ritiro di Dom. Ariadne avrebbe continuato gli studi, Saito si sarebbe dedicato all’azienda e Yusuf sarebbe tornato a Mombasa, come anche Eames. Non l’avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo.

Si diresse verso l’uscita del gate, amareggiato e deluso da quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro, che avrebbe passato in solitudine nell’appartamento di Londra. Fino a qualche mese prima ne sarebbe stato estasiato; avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ai suoi hobby e divertirsi con le costruzioni nei sogni senza che nessuno lo disturbasse, per poi tornare al lavoro quando ne avesse avuto voglia o bisogno. Ora però desiderava qualcos’altro, passare altro tempo insieme ad Eames, provare ancora a dirgli cosa provasse, e si odiava per questo. Simili sentimenti lo destinavano a soffrire, visto che era sicuro che all’altro nulla di questo interessasse. 

Proprio mentre rimuginava sull’odio che aveva per se stesso vide fermo poco lontano Eames che, sovrappensiero, mordicchiava distrattamente la punta di uno stuzzicadenti; come lo notò, gli sorrise e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Arthur si finse irritato dal doversi fermare, come aveva sempre fatto, ma in realtà era felice di vederlo un’ultima volta. Più tardi se ne sarebbe certamente pentito, ma avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di rimuginare sui propri errori una volta a bordo del volo per l’Inghilterra. Sbagliare ancora una volta non avrebbe fatto una grande differenza.

-Hey- gli disse Eames -Pensavo volessi lasciarci là sotto, oggi.

-Ringrazia che mi ricordavo le lezioni di fisica del liceo, piuttosto. E non è solo colpa mia se abbiamo mancato il primo calcio!- ribatté seccamente Arthur, offeso dal commento dell’altro. Aveva passato un brutto quarto d’ora per riuscire a fare un calcio senza gravità e sentirsi dire che gli altri non si fidavano di lui non faceva che buttargli il morale a terra, confermando il suo timore di aver semplicemente avuto fortuna, di non essere più così bravo con il suo lavoro. Nessuno aveva commentato il suo miracolo in modo positivo.

-Non ti offendere, Arthur! Alla fine è stato Yusuf a dare il calcio troppo presto… Ci siamo semplicemente adattati.

-Si. Comunque, vuoi qualcosa? Mi hai fermato solo per fare questa battuta e infastidirmi?

-No, tesoro. Volevo sapere cosa fai nelle prossime ore. Ho prenotato per sbaglio una doppia, ovviamente con letti separati, in hotel e l’ho già pagata… Sarebbe uno spreco se ci stessi solo io, no?

-Mi stai chiedendo di dividere la stanza?

-Solo per riavere la metà dei miei soldi. Devi pagare la tua parte, ovviamente.

\- Ma visto che sei un falsario non fai prima a stamparteli in cantina?- chiese allora Arthur, con un tono forse troppo acido. Era sorpreso, scioccato dalla richiesta di Eames, e non sapeva se accettare o no. Passare altro tempo con lui sapendo di non avere speranze sarebbe stato atroce e lui aveva già il morale a terra da abbastanza ore.

Eames sembrò rabbuiarsi al commento di Arthur, come offeso o deluso.

-Fai come vuoi- gli disse, voltandosi e camminando verso l’uscita.

Arthur, ovviamente, lo seguì; non sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli di no, anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe ferito, prima o poi.

L’ “irritazione” di Eames si rivelò soltanto passeggera, mentre quella dell’inglese era soltando destinata ad aumentare; ogni suo gesto, dal sistemare il letto a bere un bicchiere d’acqua, trasudava rabbia. Il falsario, ovviamente, lo notò subito.

-Sei molto rilassato, oggi- lo provocò. Arthur non si voltò nemmeno.

-Piantala.

-Cos’è, è perché Yusuf ci ha quasi ucciso tutti? Cobb ci si ha quasi ucciso tutti? Tu ci hai quasi uccisi tutti?

-Non tutti ci crediamo la perfezione incarnata come te, non posso farci nulla. Ho fatto davvero troppi errori di calcolo in questo lavoro, tanto che non so come siamo riusciti a risolverli tutti senza morire, e sono irritato perché si poteva fare di meglio. E comunque se ho sbagliato la colpa è anche tua, quindi direi che ti conviene evitare il discorso.-

Pronunciò quelle parole con odio, esagerando; in quel momento, però, non riusciva e non voleva controllarsi. Gli stava facendo superare il limite.

-Ehi, questa era pesante! E poi io cosa dovrei c’entrare? Non ti ho fatto nulla- gli rispose lui; dal suo tono si capiva come, oramai, non stessero più scherzando. Erano entrambi tremendamente seri.

-Sei sempre stato una distrazione immane con tutti i tuoi commenti scemi, quindi non ti stupire se ti ritengo colpevole! Cazzo, proprio di te mi dovevo innamorare, eh?! Era già difficile normalmente concentrarsi con te intorno…-

Eames rimase a bocca aperta, scioccato, e solo allora Arthur realizzò di aver pronunciato quelle parole a voce alta. Si era gettato a capofitto nella fossa, alla fine, e ora non doveva far altro che aspettare che lo ricoprissero di terra.

-Sul serio?- chiese il falsario, e l’altro non poté far altro che annuire. Giustificarsi dicendo che fosse tutto uno scherzo non sarebbe stato credibile, visto il tono del loro discorso. Ormai non poteva far altro che sperare che la risposta di Eames non lo distruggesse.

-Mi aspettavo ogni cosa, ma non questo. Cioè, ti fai distrarre da una cotta, come una ragazzina delle medie qualsiasi?-

Arthur fu certo di aver sentito il suo povero cuore sbriciolarsi; aveva già il morale a terra e quelle parole non avevano fatto che disintegrarlo completamente. Inoltre, per trattarlo così, era chiaro che il falsario non fosse interessato minimamente a ciò che lui provasse, per continuare a colpirlo nel vivo. Chinò la testa e si prese il viso tra le mani, iniziando a piangere sommessamente. Avrebbe voluto fuggire di lì, ma non ne aveva la forza.

Eames se ne rese conto e si avvicinò a lui, sedendosi accanto a lui. 

-Dai, Arthur, stavo scherzando. Non volevo ferirti- provò a dirgli, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma Arthur si allontanò da lui bruscamente.

-Lasciami stare- gli disse, furente, senza alzare lo sguardo -Se non sei bravo con i sentimenti altrui, è meglio che stai zitto. Fai solo danni.

-Su quello devo darti ragione… Sono un completo disastro.-

Nonostante tutte quelle sensazioni orribili che gli inondavano la mente, Arthur non poté che non notare che Eames gli aveva appena dato ragione. Non era mai successo, da quando lo conosceva. L’inglese alzò finalmente lo sguardo, per vedere l’espressione sul volto del falsario: era rassegnato, quasi triste, dispiaciuto. Non l’aveva mai visto così.

-Cosa?- gli chiese, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

-È come hai detto tu, non ci so fare con i sentimenti… Il mio essere costantemente un coglione arrogante è il mio modo malsano di gestire quelli che mi mettono più a disagio. È il modo in cui evito di venire ferito, semplicemente. Anche se spesso, alla fine, mi faccio del male da solo, pur che non me ne facciano gli altri. Un po’ un controsenso, non trovi?

-Taglia corto- gli disse Arthur. Era sicuro che l’altro stesse temporeggiando e lui voleva sapere subito, chiaramente, che cosa intendesse dietro tutti quei giri di parole.

Eames sbuffò, prima di parlare ancora.

-Guarda che è difficile per me- sussurrò tra i denti, prima di obbedire alla richiesta di Arthur.

-Tutto quello che ho fatto e detto in tua presenza è stato un tentativo di allontanarti il più possibile, perché ero sicuro che io non ti interessassi, e non volevo soffrire… Anch’io ho una cotta per te, anche se l’ho gestita malissimo. Scusa se sono stato uno stronzo.-

L’inglese rimase scioccato: Eames lo ricambiava e si stava addirittura scusando con lui? Doveva essere un sogno, ma Arthur pregò che non lo fosse.

-Quindi siamo attratti l’uno dall’altro da sempre, in pratica?- chiese, sconvolto. Quelle erano cose da film, non accadevano nella vita vera.

-Esatto- rispose il falsario, leggermente imbarazzato.

-Non ci credo. Siamo così ciechi?

-Meno male che non siamo detective, allora…-

Arthur si ritrovò finalmente a sorridere di fronte a quella situazione assurda.

-Non ci resta che recuperare il tempo perduto, allora- sussurrò, più a se stesso che a Eames. Si avvicinò a lui, fino a far sfiorare le loro bocche. Non ricordava più il suo primo bacio, ormai, ma questo ne sarebbe stato un ottimo sostituto. Come credeva,le labbra di Eames sapevano di fumo e di quelle schifose caramelle che lui tanto odiava, ma le assaporò comunque fino in fondo. Si staccò da lui solo per riprendere fiato e l’altro ne approfittò per parlare ancora.

-Ci sai fare con queste cose, Arthur. Sembravi più un bravo ragazzo, e invece... – ammise, sorridendo.

-Non hai idea di cosa io sia in grado di fare, soprattutto con te, visto che l’ho sognato per così tanto tempo. Non hai piani per le prossime ore, no?- gli chiese, mentre si spostava per sedersi a cavalcioni delle gambe di Eames.

-Certo che no, tesoro- rispose distrattamente, mentre osservava Arthur sfilarsi gli indumenti e indugiava sul suo corpo in modo curioso ma quasi famelico. Non riuscì però a trattenersi dal fare un’ultima battuta.

-Se hai sognato questo momento vuol dire che ti piace farlo con le proiezioni? Per te questo è un deja-vù?-

L’inglese smise di sbottonarsi la camicia per guardarlo nel modo più truce di cui fosse capace.

-Non ce la fai proprio a stare zitto, eh? Ringrazia che hai un bel faccino, altrimenti me ne sarei già andato.-

Eames ridacchiò all’insulto di Arthur, prima di baciarlo nuovamente. 

Non molto tempo dopo, quando entrambi sarebbero stati troppo stanchi per continuare e si sarebbero addormentati l’uno abbracciato all’altro, l’inglese sarebbe stato sicuro di aver trovato il paradiso. Ma, subito dopo che questo pensiero gli attraversò la mente, un altro si palesò.

-Oh Dio, no. Sto diventando la protagonista di un film romantico di serie b- disse, con un espressione di terrore. Eames non aprì neppure gli occhi per rispondergli.

-Lo sei sempre stato, tesoro. Rassegnati. Ora a dormire, signor Arthur.-

Arthur odiava i film romantici, ma ora che si era ritrovato a vivere in uno di essi, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto. Eames adorava ricordarglielo nei momenti meno opportuni, facendogli notare quanti cliché dominassero la loro vita.

-Eddai, persino i nostri totem sono abbinati- gli aveva detto una sera,mentre cenavano al ristorante -Siamo letteralmente anime gemelle!-

L’inglese aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, sinceramente sconcertato e schifato, ma non aveva potuto negare l’affermazione dell’altro. Si completavano a vicenda per davvero e ora che vivevano assieme lo notava ancora di più; Arthur, segretamente, lo adorava. Si era ritrovato a realizzare come la sua stessa idea di felicità si fosse modificata a causa di Eames: lo scenario ideale per una loro serata era ormai ordinare del cibo da asporto per poi guardare un film, finendo quasi sempre per farlo sul divano e addormentarsi con solo una coperta di pile gettata addosso. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a Cobb, ma ora capiva il perché di una vita passata affianco a chi si amava. Aveva sempre sostenuto che non bastassero i sentimenti per essere felici, ma ora capiva di essersi sempre sbagliato.

Arthur aveva odiato i film romantici, odiato i sentimenti, odiato Eames, ma ora che aveva cambiato idea realizzava cosa aveva rischiato di perdere ed era certo che l’amore fosse per lui la strada giusta per la gioia.


End file.
